


Firsts

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 400 Followers Requests [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Talk of sex, new relationship awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig likes having a Birthday in the winter. It's kind of a good excuse for only inviting like, four people to his gatherings on the excuse they can't go outside. Craig was never big on the schoolyard politics, even when he was small. The idea that he had to have the biggest party, or the most extravagant and have to decide who or whom not to invite stressed him out. He likes having the excuse that he only had a small house, and that his Birthday was in winter in Colorado, so that he can only invite his best friends and be done with it.or Craig and Tweek's first birthdays together as boyfriends.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: 400 Followers Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590
Kudos: 57





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> For Trash on tumblr, love you muchly <3

Craig likes having a Birthday in the winter. It's kind of a good excuse for only inviting like, four people to his gatherings on the excuse they can't go outside. Craig was never big on the schoolyard politics, even when he was small. The idea that he had to have the biggest party, or the most extravagant and have to decide who or whom not to invite stressed him out. He likes having the excuse that he only had a small house, and that his Birthday was in winter in Colorado, so that he can only invite his best friends and be done with it. 

That's not to say he doesn't like  _ birthdays.  _ He likes having his Birthday, he likes his mom and dad spoiling him and he likes having the friends he actually likes coming over. He likes not having to pretend for the sake of social pressure, just having fun the way he wants to. 

This year is different though. There's one big major change that Craig hadn't really anticipated. This year he has a boyfriend, and he's not sure how you're supposed to spend a Birthday when you have a boyfriend. Do they spend it together? Does he invite Tweek to family dinner or something? Craig doesn't know because he was just as equally disinterested dating as he had been in schoolyard politics. He had not been looking for a boyfriend, but Tweek had found him. They'd known each other since kindergarten and been friends since elementary school but hadn't decided to date until now. It kind of hit Craig all at once that he had feelings for Tweek. He talked about him all the time, got butterflies in his tummy and just generally lit up at the thought of him but he hadn't quite realised what that all meant. He's clueless, but luckily his best friends aren't and they laughed at him, assuring him that yes, this is what love feels like. Craig felt screwed, after all, why would someone like Tweek like his awkward self? 

Tweek asked Craig out, because Craig is a coward and was never gonna do it himself. His friends probably whispered in Tweeks ear about it too, but Craig was so glad Tweek took the leap. They haven't been dating very long, but Craig is smitten. He wants to spend his Birthday with Tweek, he'd love to invite Tweek home and be amongst his family. He just hopes that isn't too forward. He doesn't want to do too much too soon, be clingy and scare Tweek away. Craig has never met someone he liked so much, Tweeks habits that should annoy him, don't. When he sees something cool, Tweek is the first person he wants to tell. Craig feels a little scared by all this, he's been so good at being cold and unattached. Now he has someone to care about. It's a little overwhelming. But not enough to ever give up Tweek. Craig is pretty sure he's in love for real. 

His mom tells him it's romantic for him to want to spend his Birthday with Tweek and that he should just ask him. He hopes they can spend the day together and then Tweek would have dinner with the family. 

Tweek, as he usually does, beats Craig to the punch. 

"Your Birthday is coming up, do you wanna  _ -nghh-  _ do anything?" Tweek asks, so casually. Meanwhile Craig has been stewing how he can bring this up. 

"Uh yeah, I was hoping we could do something? And then maybe you'd have dinner with my family?" Craig asks, unsure how much is too much to ask. 

"Sure, it's your day" Tweek shrugs, like it's nothing. Craig is confused. 

"But like, you don't think I'm being too clingy?" Craig asks, still cautious.

"What? No? Why?" Tweek replies, frowning in confusion.

"Because we haven't been dating that long, and I'm basically saying come do family stuff" Craig tries to explain. 

"That's not weird, pretty sure that's  _ -hnng- _ what normally happens" Tweek says "you're not making me uncomfortable, don't stress."

"I'm so useless, I don't even know how to gauge that," Craig sighs. 

"You're not useless, we just go at our own  _ -ah-  _ pace, cause we're our own people" Tweek encourages, "neither of us know what we're doing, but I'm  _ -nnn-  _ having fun."

"So you're cool with hanging with me?" Craig feels he needs to double check, despite Tweeks positive reaction.

"Of course, I just hope I can find you a nice  _ -hnn-  _ present," Tweek says with a laugh. 

"No pressure" Craig jokes "but really I don't care, having you there is enough." 

—

The day itself goes so quickly and smoothly that Craig can barely believe it's over. They go see a movie and have lunch. Tweek holds his hand and makes him feel so special. Tweek fits in great with his family and the night is filled with laughter. Tweek gives him a little telescope for a Birthday present. Craig is blown away. Craig has the best day ever, but also, he knows he's kinda screwed. How is he gonna live up to this and be just as amazing when it's Tweeks Birthday. 

—

Tweek is the opposite of Craig. He was born in the summer, his Birthday is in the summer break. Tweek never had Birthday parties as a kid and doesn't really do anything for them now. It seems to be a non-day for him, which Craig wants to change. He's not exactly sure how he can make it special but he knows he has to try. He saves up his money to buy Tweek some expensive imported coffee beans, but it's more than just about the present. It's about making the day unforgettable. 

Craig wonders if it is corny or sleazy for them to maybe, do it for the first time on Tweeks Birthday. They've kind of talked about it but Craig hasn't really felt ready. He's a virgin, Tweek has little, but still some experience. Craig isn't upset that he won't be Tweeks first, life isn't really a fairytale. But he is sure that he wants Tweek to be  _ his _ . He hopes Tweek being experienced might mean he can guide Craig and make him feel more comfortable. He hopes. He does want to do it with Tweek, he's just not sure exactly when. His Birthday seems like a good time, after having a date or something. Craig isn't great at romance but he thinks what he's going for is sweet, and not greasy or rude. 

Tweek is coming to his place, because Tweeks parents never do anything for his Birthday anyway. Craig's family agreed to stay away. Craig doesn't mention potential sex having, but his family trust him enough to give them space. 

Craig rearranges his room before he leaves to meet Tweek. He hangs up lights, rearranges pillows and hangs some fabric, in a way that he hopes kind of imitates a fort. He then sprinkles a trail of rose petals. It's kinda cliche, but he thinks Tweek will still like it. He is kind of a corny person after all. 

Even if Tweek doesn't want to do anything, at least the room has a romantic mood. 

Then he goes to meet Tweek, they're having dinner. Craig will give him his present, some flowers (roses to match) and they'll come back to Craig's place. Tweek probably thinks they'll just watch movies, Craig hopes he'll be wrong. 

—

Craig is nervous when they return home after the dinner date. Tweek seems to be enjoying the night, Craig is worried that maybe he's read the room wrong. That maybe Tweek will find it insulting that he is suggesting they finally do it. He just has to push forward and hope that everything goes to plan. 

"It's so quiet," Tweek says as they enter the house.

"They're all having dinner at my uncle's," Craig explains, grabbing Tweeks hand and leading him down the hall.

"Oh" Tweek says, Craig thinks he may be beginning to catch on. 

"So, um, we have the house to ourselves… if you want" Craig says awkwardly, feeling his cheeks flush red.

"I um… are you  _ -nghh- _ suggesting?" Tweek trails off.

"Yes, if you want to. I wanted it to be special… unless you think that's weird?" Craig jumps in.

"Just to be clear, you are talking about  _ -gah- _ sex, right?" Tweek asks, definitely looking surprised. 

"Yes, but only if you want to," Craig says in a small voice. 

"Do  _ you  _ want to? Don't feel  _ -nnn-  _ pressured just because it's my Birthday" Tweek tells him. Craig appreciates the concern a lot, but he's definitely ready. 

"No, I'm not… I want to. I was just waiting for a special occasion" Craig tries to explain without sounding like a total idiot. 

Tweek begins to laugh, Craig panics a little. That wasn't the reaction he was supposed to get.

"Oh, is that inappropriate, I'm sorry?" Craig asks, worried he's ruining the night already.

"No, no, sorry it's just… you're essentially giving me your  _ -ah-  _ virginity for my Birthday" Tweek says, still chortling with laughter.

"Yeah, and coffee beans," Craig says weakly and shrugs.

"I love you, you know that. There is never a dull  _ -nghh-  _ moment with you" Tweek says, still laughing, he pulls Craig in for a close hug. 

"Is that a yes?" Craig asks, still confused. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not  _ -hnn-  _ laughing at you or anything you're just so amazing" Tweek replies, pulling himself together.

"I just wanted to make your Birthday special, I just love you so much" Craig says shyly.

"I love you too, you're  _ -ah-  _ wonderful. And we won't go any further than you're comfortable" Tweek tells him, giving Craig's cheek a peck.

"I do wanna go all the way, but let me show you something first" Craig says. 

He directs Tweek down the hallway, where it is dimly lit. You can just see the rose petals littering the ground.

"Oh" Tweek says as he realises "you're so sweet."

Craig leads them to his bedroom door, before opening to reveal all his hard work. Rose petals on the floor, all the cushions and hanging lights. He hopes the mood is truly set.

"Thank you Craig" Tweek says, squeezing Craig's hand "nobody has ever  _ -nnn-  _ done anything like this for me before."

"Now I can do it for you, every year" Craig promises as they enter the threshold, and the next stage of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
